A Scorpion's Poisonous Nature
by InsaneScriptist
Summary: Bianchi's immune to her own cooking and knows it; or ten people Bianchi poisoned.


A Scorpion's Poisonous Nature by InsaneScriptist

Summary: Bianchi's immune to her own cooking and knows it; or ten people Bianchi poisoned.

* * *

1.

Her little brother is her first victim.

Bianchi had been feeling neglected; her parents weren't the most affectionate people but she knew they loved her. Her father had been in raptures over her brother's genius and while Bianchi was proud of him too, she was a little jealous.

So Bianchi didn't mind when her mother decided to cheer her up by baking cookies with her. To Bianchi they tasted so good that she _had_ to share them with her brother.

So the eight year old girl who was just coming into her talent at poison cooking feed her five year old baby brother cookies.

(Later, when Bianchi is older and far more cynical she wonders if her mother had tried to kill off the illegitimate boy-heir through her only child and daughter.)

2.

The second person she poisons is her father.

It wasn't intentional. She'd been learning how make a particular sauce and had been taste-testing to make certain that it was absolutely perfect. It tasted sublime to her. The spices were singing on her tongue and sparking on her lips.

She kisses her father on his cheek to cheer him up; he's been worried about his son and her brother since he ran away from the castle, staying with this Doctor Shamal. She knows that her brother will return because this is their home and these are their parents who love them.

He walks a few steps before he staggers and collapses. Bianchi screams her incomprehension and fear.

3.

The third person is her mother.

Her mother had always been the more reserved and distant parent. Her Papa was the busy running their small famiglia and estate but he always made time and enjoyed spending time with his children.

The difference here is that time, it's intentional. She works her talent on the pot of tea they're sharing; one of those calming, soothing blends.

Her mother explains:

"You've inherited my family's talent. It's potent and powerful in you, my girl. It's a blessing and a curse. The blessing is that it gives you _power_ and _freedom. _The curse is that you'll never have love as you should."

"But isn't love important?" Bianchi remembers her decade-old self asking.

"No. It's not." Her mother states, expression bitter.

Bianchi frowns, irritation spiking but not saying anything as she pours her mother another cup of tea.

Her mother takes a long drink of it, satisfaction curling in her face. "We'll make a fine poisoner of you yet, my girl."

(Bianchi later realizes, this is when she started hating tea.)

4.

The next person is her first serious crush.

Matteo was one of her father's men. He was young and charming and didn't mind her being around him. He was a hitman; a promising one who taught her all the tricks that being the Boss' daughter hadn't taught her yet.

It was deemed a poor assassination attempt -because they missed the important ones attending- by some third party later.

It was one of those semi-formal occasions with all those flutes of champagne, servants bustling in the background while the powerful surveyed the array of cuisine.

Bianchi was turning thirteen, and was allegedly the star of the party being held in her honor. As her father's only legitimate child she was his heir or would be if the image of her brother wasn't attending in everyone's minds too.

She had been holding one of those glasses and purposely keeping her smile bland as she ignored all those whispers about how it was a shame that her father only had her as a legitimate heir instead of a son.

Bianchi didn't see how legitimacy factored into it; they all knew that she and her brother had the same father. She just knew that her parents were lawfully wedded together and lacking in love towards each other while her brother's parents had been separated yet so in love.

Love was what made people happy, so Bianchi was going to fall in love one day and stay there, as happy as she could be.

Even so, everyone behind her back had to bring that lack of a legitimate brother up and up again. Feeling angry again, she sets her drink down to converse with people who won't mention her brother to her on her birthday other than wishing that he could be here to celebrate too.

It was an accident and a lack of attention that caused Matteo to pick up the wrong glass.

Bianchi remembers his convulsions. She remembers her lies too.

5.

The next person is the family doctor.

Her mother was no fool; not like the men who thought that her poisoned glass was for her.

A brief examination disguised as a normal health check for a teenage girl gave damning news.

Her special talent, much like her mothers poisons the idea that she could ever have a happily ever after, much less love.

Her mother is not surprised to learn of the doctor's death hours later.

"You cannot help it, my darling. We are poisonous creatures and like a scorpion we adhere to our natures."

Bianchi remembers weeping for lost dreams that week.

(She tries not to blame her mother or the talent that runs in her family line. It doesn't make that news any less damning.)

6.

The next person she was a potential employer.

Matteo's lessons on being a hitman put her in good stead, as do her poisons. She's a freelancer, making a solid reputation for herself of discreet kills and unusual delivery methods.

All of them so far are small-time but she's too talented to stay at the bottom rungs of the freelancers and old enough to not be instantly dismissed even if her gender gets her less respect and more snorts of derision.

Just because she's female doesn't mean she's helpless either. She has her poison and it's potent. A few minutes later, Bianchi is surrounded by five corpses, three of which are already rotting.

Freelancing is hard, but it's better than home. Home is just toxic nowadays. Maybe Hayato had seen that before she did. He was a genius after all...

7.

Her first serious boyfriend also gets poisoned.

It's totally ironic and she claims it will be intentional till the day she dies.

Romeo had been a total gentleman and a friend for several months. She professed her curiosity about dating and romance and love and he'd shown her all of that.

Too bad it was delusion on her part and greed on his.

Her mother had told her that men like that existed; she had thought that Romeo wasn't one of them.

The thing about immunity to her own talent was that the same immunity wasn't easy to gain unless it was innate.

After her post-virginity pity-party, she hunted Romeo down to the bar he preferred only to hear of his boasts. Romeo was quick on his feet but alcohol slowed his and her own rage sped her determined chase.

She shoved some food down his throat, as an obvious way of murder.

(Her nickname might be Poison Scorpion but she's human and has enough poison in her blood and body that it's lethal. She had once wondered why her parents weren't affectionate in front of her beyond a lack of love. The truth is buried in the blood on her sheets.)

8.

Her next target is Reborn.

It starts off as one of those daring jobs she loves that gets interrupted by the World's Greatest Hitman; he steals her kill and she flings food and poison at him.

It's honestly the most fun she's had in ages and she's utterly smitten with him at first sight. From his elitism, to his skill and how handsome he is in his suit.

She knows that traditional romance is far out of the question unless she wants to kill him slowly but love doesn't require romance, sex or anything else and Reborn is a gentleman. A true one.

She loves him and she's not going to let anything stand between them.

9.

The next person she poisons is Dino Cavallone.

He's older than her, but he's pathetic. Her darling Reborn is training him but she misses her love. The attempts aren't that serious, so much as her declaring that Reborn is hers.

Still, she does have to leave Reborn alone with Cavallone; she still has to work for a living.

(And loving Reborn is perfect. He's witty, funny, smart and skilled. They have dates, share a few missions and there's no chance of intimacy beyond the occasional hug. The World's Greatest Hitman is not going to be poisoned by greed and lust.)

10.

The most important person she's poisoned is Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Tsuna is even more pathetic than Cavallone ever was. Dino Cavallone at least had excellent academics and a knack for languages on his side.

Still, she doesn't try too hard on the poisoning front, making a show out of it all. Tsuna is a civilian and has been raised as such so actually not trying to kill him when she's killed so many before is fun in a different way.

Tsuna is actually building an immunity to poisons; it's just that her work in doing so is not noticed. What she actually plans on eating herself she shows off and listens to him shriek and sputter.

It's a shame she sort of has to sabotage Nana's spice rack on a regular basis but all of those in the Sawada home are slowly gaining resistence to common poisons and rare alike.

Still out of all those that Bianchi has poisoned, Tsuna remains a favorite even if she prefers Reborn for any romance, as the fake wedding proved.

Tsuna is easy to love and he makes her brother happy.

And while she may never have a family of her own, she at least has a Family despite how much Tsuna doesn't want to be a Boss.

* * *

A look into Bianchi's character and why Bianchi is all for 'love' and 'romance' with Reborn and why in the Future Arc she's still with the Vongola instead of being her father's heir or her famiglia's Boss. Or what happens when I try to write something else and get distracted by the idea of Bianchi/Xanxus/Squalo threesomes and realize I don't know how to write Bianchi. (It's totally the fault of Lys ap Adin's WIP Amnesty's chapter 4 on AO3.)


End file.
